magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Theia Alvean Wasp
There are many insect species in Alveus, and many that sting, but Alveans do not mind these small wasps. While rarely found in nature, these wasps are often bred by Alveans for their beauty. Their soft glowing wings are pleasant to look at, and their sting is completely painless, the venom considered inert. An oddity of these wasps is that both the males and females sting. Their true value, however, became apparent when a magi was stung, and the magi's powers vanished until the sting faded. These wasps carry a toxin so potent that it is effective against magi whether it is injected, ingested, or even merely touched. Worse, they are not friendly insects, and in the wild they are very territorial of their nests, especially the more agile females. This makes any approach toward these insects a dangerous proposition for a mage. Luckily, they are not themselves immune to magic, so a smart mage will not be caught unaware. However, their toxin has become the subject of many studies, and since it is tasteless, a drop of it can do undetected in a drink or a soup in order to render a magi incapable of using their power for hours. Legends in Alveus say that these wasps were bred and refined in the past for defense during the worst of the mage wars, and historical notes sometimes refer to them as "mage killers"... Egg This egg has bristly stinger-like barbs. Hatchling Alvean Wasp hatchlings are sometimes considered even more dangerous than the adults for a major reason. These small, caterpillar like larvae are drawn to sources of magic, and will burrow into the shells of magical creatures and try to feed on the species within. It takes a very vigilant magi to magically enchant enough food to keep an Alvean Wasp hatchling from turning on the eggs of the magi’s other companions. In the wild, these wasps are most likely the reason so few magical creatures venture into or nest in Alveus. Adult A mage with an Alvean Wasp as a companion is either very brave, very talented, or very reckless. These creatures are difficult to train, and their sting is not only unpleasant for a mage, but also for other magical creatures. While a sting will drain a mage's power to nothing, it will knock unconscious any and every magical creature. For this reason, the reaction of magical creatures to these wasps is instinctive, and will usually take the form of cowering fear or quick attempts to eradicate the wasp before it gets close. Even powerful creatures like dragons will not dare risk angering one of these wasps. Despite the danger, their venom is a powerful ingredient in some medicines, and can be used to instantly halt the effects of harmful ongoing spells that may be affecting a person. Many healers will keep an Alvean wasp, or at least a sample of its toxin, for cases like these. Breeding Additional Information *No. 518 *Obtained from the quest: Souvenirs - From Talyn with... Jars? *Released: August 9th, 2014 *Sprites: Lazuli *Description: Raneth Category:2014 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Insects Category:Wasps